


A World on Fire Fic

by VasaliaTheWise



Category: World on Fire (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, just needed to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: I just watched this show and have a lot of feelings
Relationships: Harry/actually facing negative consequences for his actions, Kasia/Loid, Kasia/Lois
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A World on Fire Fic

Harry is an a-hole who can't keep it in his pants.  
Kasia and Lois find out about each other and the truth.  
They are shocked at first. But then they talk to each other, bond, and fall in love. They decide to get rid of the translator.  
Lois and Kasia slam dunk Harry through a hoop and then chop off the balls of that cheating motherf***er before throwing him to the sharks.  
They then get into a car and drive off into the sunset for their wedding (they're gay for each other) and have a nice honeymoon on the beach before moving in together in a cute cottage with lots of pets. No one mentions Harry or his balls again.  
The end.


End file.
